<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here for you by clockworkgraystairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601639">Here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs'>clockworkgraystairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Sort Of, cardan is a worried mess, jude is sick and has an unexpected visitor, just pinning and fluff lbh, two dorks sharing one brain cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jude thought her day couldn't get worse, being a college student living alone, now sick, feverish and feeling like shit, her annoying classmate decides to pay her a visit. </p><p>[Chapter 1 was originally posted in Scheming Great Schemes]<br/>But now it has its own AO3 section!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>favorite on TFOTA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From my tumblr inbox:<br/>
slightlyrebelliouswriter23 asked: 38 for jurdan pls? 😇🖤💫</p>
<p>Prompt 38: I have been in love with you, dumbass.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Jude’s phone buzzed. Again. The thing had been doing that for the whole damn morning.</p>
<p>So she’d been ignoring it. </p>
<p>Well, not exactly. </p>
<p>More like, she hadn’t been able to answer. Everytime it ringed Jude felt like it was drilling her head. </p>
<p>So here she was, lying in bed for the second day in a row with fever and terrible headaches. Missing class again. </p>
<p>She was not used to miss any classes. In fact, she was feeling really upset about it. Jude was one of the best in her course, barely competing with other two people. As a future journalist, she needed to be one of the best since it was a very demanding career.  Besides, she’ll have mid-term exams soon, and missing not one but two full lectures made her terribly anxious. Not to mention her very scholarship being in danger if she dared to drop her grades. Only by some miracle she’d been accepted in Insmire College, so she refused to let the opportunity slip away from her hands that easy.</p>
<p>But it turns out to be, her body had some other plans. And Jude didn’t know if she ate some spoiled food or what the hell was going on because two nights ago she’d woken up practically running to the toilet to throw up the contents of her stomach.</p>
<p>She didn’t even had the strength to go to the doctor nor any roommate who could take her there, so she figured she’d wait until it was out of her system and rest in the meantime. </p>
<p>Or die, if it was her destiny. </p>
<p>Maybe she wasn’t meant to finish her career. Maybe all of those years of effort and nights without sleeping were for nothing. Maybe-</p>
<p>A loud knock on her door woke her up from her thoughts. </p>
<p>Jude furrowed at the sound. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Probably just some street vendor, they were common in that zone.  If she didn’t answer he would simply leave.</p>
<p>So she closed her eyes again and buried her face back in the pillow</p>
<p>But no. Whoever was out there kept banging at the door, louder this time. If they didn’t shut up they’d be so sorry as soon as she regained her balance. </p>
<p><em>Just ignore them</em>, she sighed.</p>
<p>“Duarte, are you there?! Open up!” A loud bang again. </p>
<p>Jude’s eyes snapped back open and groaned. <em>Oh no.</em> No no no no. Not him.</p>
<p>“I can see the lamp light on, I know you’re in there, c’mon!” He knocked again.</p>
<p>Jude stood and stumbled to the door opening it furiously. The light outside blinded her for a moment, making her headache worse, but then there he was. Grinning like an idiot as always, with that annoying and perfect smile of his. </p>
<p>God she hated him. Most of the time at least. </p>
<p>Ever since that day, back in sophomore year, when she’d thought he was flirting with her but at the end he’d only stole her ideas for a final project. He was another one of the top three in her class, clever and cunning as the devil itself. All of the teachers were always praising him even when they’d just asked for the hour. It was ridiculous. </p>
<p>With the door wide open, Jude suddenly remembered she was wearing a really old and ragged dress she used for sleeping.</p>
<p>He whistled “Not your day huh? What happened, your alarm ran away?”</p>
<p>She glared at him. Now, in senior grade, Jude had been paired with him for a research project that to her misfortune, he was completely agreeable to do. And it would have been much easier if he’d kept his usual arrogant and smug attitude. </p>
<p>Instead, Cardan was being the perfect gentleman. </p>
<p>Whenever she asked for a meeting for the project, he attended. He was punctual, sometimes even more than her. Some other days he arrived with two coffees, or muffins, or whatever thing he found on his way, to share with her. </p>
<p>He focused on their chores, working hard when needed and relaxing and telling fun riddles when not. More than once Jude caught herself laughing as if they were best friends. Then remembered they weren’t, and went back to work silently. </p>
<p>Cardan was not her friend. He was her competition, a strong one if she was being honest to herself. He seemed to acknowledge that too sometimes. When they ran to each other in the hallways he barely noticed she was there, some other days he just winked at her and turn away. </p>
<p>When they were in class though, their battles for dominance were fierce and Jude hated to see him smirk everytime that happened. He could not be her friend.</p>
<p>And yet, he was now outside her shitty apartment clearly puzzled by the look of her. The gown, her messy hair, she was even bare feet. It was humiliating. </p>
<p>“What on earth are you doing here?” She sighed, rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes roamed her figure once. He quirked an eyebrow.  “Checking if you’re still alive to begin with. You’ve missed two days of college, I can’t tell if you’ve noticed. That cannot be good for your final grade, especially not with professor Noggle.” </p>
<p>He was unbelievable. Jude blinked. “You came here… to tell me I’m getting a bad grade?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Cardan shrugged. “Well, also to ask why the fuck you didn’t arrive to our meeting this morning, but I guess I have my answer now. As comfy as your bed might be that research is not doing it on its own…”</p>
<p>From one moment to another she felt her balance falter. He kept talking but Jude just only saw his mouth move. A prickling sensation ran up her fingers. Her eyes unfocused and the world around her seemed to start swaying. At some point Cardan ceased his ranting and said her name, it sounded as if he was underwater. Jude tried to answer something but her voice failed while the floor changed below her.</p>
<p>She was about to reach the floor when two strong arms gripped her, slowing her fall. Jude heard him bark a curse as he pulled her up and carried her inside. Somehow he closed the door with his foot and settled her in the couch. His hands cupped her face prompting her to open her eyes. His fingers were cool against her boiling skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re burning… Jude.” Cardan insisted. “<em>Jude look at me.</em>” </p>
<p>Her eyes took a while before managing to focus on his, dark as the night sky. How many times she’d lost herself looking at those eyes? </p>
<p>“Can you hear me?” He continued, gently pulling strands of hair away from her face. “I need a cloth, can you tell me where is it? You’re ok, I’m here.” </p>
<p>A spark of consciousness shone on Jude’s brain and weakly pointed at the kitchen drawers. </p>
<p>Cardan stood and in the meantime she tried to focus on her breathing. The sensation of fainting started leaving little by little.</p>
<p>Cold touched her forehead out of nowhere and she groaned. Cardan made soothing noises as he caressed the wet cloth over her. </p>
<p>“What the hell Duarte?” he whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, not sure if her words came out the right way. “I’ve been feeling a little ill…”</p>
<p>“A little ill? You’re burning up in fever!” Oh now he was angry. Great. “How much have you been like this?”</p>
<p>Jude shrugged, closing her eyes again. “A couple of days, I figured out it would leave later but-”</p>
<p>“But nothing, you cannot feel like this and not calling anyone Jude!” Cardan paused and took a deep breath. “This is what we are going to do. As soon as you can, you are going to get your ass into that bathroom there and have a cold shower. I’ll make you some soup.”</p>
<p>“Soup.” She repeated, chuckling under her breath. “So apart from everything you also cook. Damn, that’s why everyone loves you.”</p>
<p>Jude looked back at him and found a cold, decided stare. “If you don’t get that shower in the next 5 minutes I’m going to give it to you myself, understood?”</p>
<p>She gulped, feeling her heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Jude came out the bathroom and sat back in the couch rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She was feeling better but still a little weak. She’d put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that belonged to another pijamas. </p>
<p>“Here.” Cardan’s voice pulled her gaze up. He placed a bowl in her hands and took a step back. “Eat.” </p>
<p>Jude’s stomach growled with hunger at the sight of the soup. When was the last time she’d eaten something? She took a spoonful into her mouth and almost moaned in relief. It was absolutely delicious. Damn him.</p>
<p>She glanced up and found him also looking back at her. His eyes hard and his jaw shut tight. </p>
<p>“Don’t just stay in there, creep. Sit down.” Jude motioned to the place next to her. He obliged. </p>
<p>Jude ate in silence, and at some point Cardan just started telling her what had happened those days she’d missed. She smirked when he told her how boring was to debate with Noggle alone, since she hadn’t been there.</p>
<p>When she finished, she left the bowl on the little table next to the sofa. Then grabbed her pillow.</p>
<p>“I see you’re feeling better now…” He started. “But either way I’m taking you to a doctor, and that’s not a question.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Jude said. She placed her pillow over Cardan’s legs and he stiffened when she laid her head over it. “The least you can do is let this poor woman sleep a little before taking her out to the cruel world.”</p>
<p>“Are you feverish again?” His voice came out a little strained.</p>
<p>“Mm no, I’m just tired.” Her words were more a whisper than anything. “Give me half an hour, I’ll be ready to go after that. Please?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Cardan nodded nervously and leaned his back to the couch, hesitating before lifting a hand and softly caress Jude’s hair between his fingers. </p>
<p>She sighed happily, already more asleep than awake. “Careful, with all these attentions one would think you actually like me.” </p>
<p>He snorted. “Don’t make me laugh Duarte.”</p>
<p>She made a noise but didn’t talk again. Cardan peered down and watched her sleep, looking peaceful as she wasn’t usually seen. He allowed himself to smile. </p>
<p>“Like you...” He repeated. “I’ve been in love with you for months now, you dumbass.”</p>
<p>He sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes. At least for now, he could let himself daydream about this being a regular day with her. Even if it was only for half an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cardan takes Jude to the doctor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardan had never liked doctors. When he was a little kid, his mother had to apologize several times because he kept glaring and calling them creepy warlocks, claiming they cured people using potions that stunk and had a sour flavor. And even though he’d got over that phase of his life, the scent of medicine still gave him a slight skittish sensation. </p><p>Now, after nearly an hour of waiting he was definitely not enjoying himself, except that this time he couldn’t quite tell if the feeling was because of the smell or not knowing what the doctor was telling Jude, making his muscles tense more with every minute that passed.</p><p>One part of him wished nothing more than yell at her for being so reckless and not seeking for help earlier. </p><p>The other part though, kept thinking about that morning.  </p><p>He and Jude had agreed to meet every monday and  friday at 9:00 am to work on their final project. At the beginning their meetings had place at the school’s library, since they didn’t talk much. Not because he didn’t want to, of course. But after years of confronting Jude at class, he’d learn to give her space when she focused on something. And maybe because she was kinda scary too. </p><p>Within time, her frowning glares became curious eyes and her monosyllabic answers, full conversations.</p><p>By the third month, they had to look for a new place to meet. The library’s manager, tired of scolding them at least six times a day for talking and laughing too loud, had forbid them to enter the building together. Or being together in there at all.  </p><p>That’s how they ended up in a coffee shop near the campus. The place was small and cozy. The owner, an old sweet lady called Joanne, prepared the best cappuccinos Cardan had ever tasted. </p><p>That morning though, he hadn’t been able to take a sip of his beverage. The two cups of coffee steaming on the table seem to mock him as he alternated his gaze between them and the door, waiting for her to arrive. His leg bounced uneasily and he felt his hands sweatier than usual.</p><p>He glanced at the clock. 9:20 am. She was already twenty minutes late. Jude was never late. </p><p>From the kitchen, Joanne whistled cheerfully the song that came out from the speakers. An italian song he couldn’t identify. When her eyes crossed Cardan’s she smiled and gave him an encouraging nod. He shifted on his seat, looking down at the small bunch of flowers he’d bought. The white peonies and daisies rested smoothly on the wooden table.  </p><p>Damn her. Of all days, she’d chose this one to be late.</p><p>When he woke up that morning, he was thoroughly decided to finally come clean. To finally tell Jude he was in love with her.</p><p>He sent her another message. Nothing. </p><p>He called her. No answer. Again. </p><p>Had she forgotten? </p><p>Impossible, they met there twice a week. </p><p>The only possible option left in his mind was that she’d remembered. And didn’t care.  </p><p>Anger pooled on his stomach. What an idiot he felt now. They had an agreement, imposed by her by the way, of letting the other one know about any inconvenience. Was he really that insignificant for her he didn’t deserve a simple notice? </p><p><em> Bottle it up </em>, he said to himself.</p><p>That’s when he remembered she’d been absent from class those last two days too. Even professor Noggle asked about her, a thing he didn’t do with most of the students. </p><p>Cardan frowned. In a swift move he stood and walked out. </p><p>He left the money for the coffee on the table, and the flowers next to it. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, bringing him back to the present. As Jude walked out of the consulting room, he noticed her pallor had decreased. Not enough to relax him, but it was something. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked, raising to stand next to her.</p><p>She shrugged. “Better, I told you it was nothing. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Ah ah,” The doctor started, closing the door behind him. “That’s not exactly what I said young lady.”</p><p>Cardan frowned at her. Seriously? Her only answer was a deep sigh and rolling eyes. </p><p>“My exact words were that it didn’t seem like something too serious or life-threatening. Not that it was nothing.” He took a prescriptions block out of his coat and scrawled something in the front page. Jude groaned.  “It’s most likely a severe stomach flu, aggravated by the days it was left untreated. But since the fever was strong, I’d like to wait and see if it settles now.”</p><p>“Most likely?” Cardan repeated, his brows pulled together in a frown. What had he paid this clown for, then? </p><p>“Well it’s always good to scrap any other possibility, I took a blood sample from miss Duarte so I can send it to the lab. But I don’t believe it will show any other result.”</p><p>He nodded. “So what now? We just wait?”</p><p>“Cardan.” Jude mumbled. He didn’t move his eyes from the doctor.</p><p>“Pretty much.” He handed him the prescription. “She got an injection for the temperature already. Here are scripted some pills she’ll need to take for the next three to five days, to help with the nausea. And of course, lots of water and electrolytes.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll get those right away.” She said as she snatched the paper from Cardan’s hand and put it away. </p><p>“Miss Duarte, I’ll recommend you to stay under observation the next two days. Just in case the fever returns and you need immediate assistance.” </p><p>“Of course.” Jude answered nonchalantly, already reaching for the exit. “I’ll let my sister know so she can come over. Thanks.”</p><p>Back on his car he drove in silence. ‘Never let me go’ by Florence + The Machine sounded low on the radio. With closed eyes, Jude leaned towards the open window, her brunette locks flying wildly around her head. </p><p>Cardan glanced sidewards at her, forcing himself not to linger too much on her slightly parted lips. His mind went back to the moment she’d collapsed in his arms. Cheeks flushed and burning up in heat. Even if he never admitted it out loud, she’d scared the hell out of him. </p><p>He pulled his attention back to the road and cleared his throat. “I thought both of your sisters were out of town. Is any of them back? I can call them if you like.”</p><p>Jude ignored his question. After a moment of silence she whispered. “Why are you doing this?” </p><p>Cardan shrugged.  “It’s a little bit obvious isn’t it?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “You have our full project on your laptop, Duarte. And it has a password. If you die, then how on earth am I supposed to recover it?”</p><p>A punch landed on his arm, followed by a soft chuckle. “Ass. And you don’t need to call anyone. It’s not necessary.”</p><p>“Meaning?” Now it was his turn to scowl.</p><p>“Meaning,” She sighed. “That I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you already did more than enough. Besides you’re right, my sisters are far far away from here, right where they should.” </p><p>He couldn’t believe his ears. Earning a honk from the car behind them, Cardan pushed the brake, leading the car aside so it could fully stop on the sideway. </p><p>“Hey, calm down Toretto!” She shouted raggedly, grabbing the door handle for support. “What the fuck!?”</p><p>“What the fuck? That’s exactly what I’m asking you, Duarte!” Now he could fully turn to face her incredulous stare. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You passed out a couple of hours ago, you were burning up in fever. Do you realize that? Apparently not, because despite the recommendations, you still insist on <em>not listening!</em>” </p><p>An exasperated sigh left his lungs. He grabbed the wheel tighter, trying to ease the growing pool of rage inside him. Calm down. He’d spent his life telling himself to calm down. Being terrible at expressing his feelings, he was used to get irritated every time he faced pain, or fear. Or pretty much anything, actually. But gods, how could she be so stubborn? </p><p>Jude pressed her mouth into a thin line and looked down, her hands twisting faintly on her lap. She was indeed nervous about whatever illness loomed in her body, he noticed, trying to ignore the lips he so badly wanted to tug between his. </p><p>“I’ll stay with you.” The words left his lips before he fully realized it. </p><p>“You what? Don’t be rid-”</p><p>“The doctor said you needed to be under supervision.” He answered turning back to the road, and put his car on march again. She was probably giving him some murdering glare that he prefered to elude. “So you have two options sweetheart, either you let me stay at your place or you come back to mine, but a frat house it’s not exactly a place to rest. You are, by no means, staying alone.”</p><p>Half a second later, even the radio was muffled by her incessant ranting. Hardly determined to convince him of doing otherwise. </p><p>Cardan just drove.</p><p>     ~</p><p>When he parked next to her building the sun was already setting. </p><p>With her arms firmly folded across her chest Jude hadn’t stopped gritting her teeth all the way back. This was madness, she repeated to herself over and over. </p><p>The man showed up out of nowhere, took her to the doctor, paid for her medicine and now wanted to stay in her apartment? No fucking way. </p><p>The problem now, was that if there was anyone on earth even more stubborn than her, it was Cardan. A man that no matter how many times she asked him to just leave her on the sidewalk and leave, was now walking up the stairs next to her. A satisfied grin on his perfect charming face. If she didn’t feel as weak at the moment she’d slapped his way out of the place. </p><p>Once inside she left the medicines and the gatorades on the table and turned to him. </p><p>“For the hundredth time, Cardan. You don’t have to stay, everything is under control and I’m not feveri- what’s that?” She asked, noticing the hanging object on his shoulder.</p><p>“A backpack?” </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I‘m not blind, you ass. What are you doing with that backpack?”</p><p>“I always keep some extra clothes in my trunk. You know, in case I find myself in any unexpected situation.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a way that twisted her guts. Ugh, disgusting.</p><p>The repulse must’ve been written on her face too because he snickered for a second before throwing it next to the couch. “Becoming your hot nurse certainly fits in the category dear, you can’t deny that.” </p><p>She blinked and pushed back the intrusive thoughts that emerged from his statement. Why was her mind against her today? Maybe the fever had burned her coherency brain cells, if she’d ever had any to begin with.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to.”</p><p>“I know.” Cardan dropped himself on the couch, opening a book he’d taken from his pack. “Now take those pills, put on your weird pijama and go rest.” </p><p>Maybe she could still gather the strength to slap him after all.</p><p>Trying to ignore the sour flavor that shitty pills left on her mouth, Jude stood in front of the mirror. Wearing the shorts and the t-shirt she’d put on before they went to the doctor, she found herself suddenly worried by her clothing and messy hair. </p><p>Which was utterly absurd. It wasn’t as if he cared at all about her wardrobe choices.</p><p>Still, the idea of them sleeping under the same roof unnerved her. It had been a long time since she’d had someone from the opposite sex staying the night. Either way, her exasperating classmate certainly hadn’t crossed her mind.</p><p>She bit her lip.</p><p>Ok that was a lie. Being honest she might have thought about it a couple of times. Mostly drunk. She always felt guilty the day after. And pissed. It left her wishing she could hate him again, like she did on sophomore year when he was truly a rude idiot. But no matter how hard she’d tried, his wits and dumb jokes had slowly changed her perspective of him. Not to mention those dark eyes and wicked smile of his. It only took a pair of tequila shots to start fantasizing about running her lips along that jaw. FINE, it didn’t take any tequilas to do that. But sober she had a tiny bit of control over her too-creative mind. Drunk Jude had already undressed him in her dreams once. Twice?</p><p>And now Cardan was outside, lying down on her comfy couch. Staying the night.</p><p>Jude chewed her inner cheek. This was a nightmare. </p><p>As quiet as possible, she opened the door and peered outside. He was nowhere to be seen. Maybe some ancient deity took mercy on her and vanished him to oblivion. That or he was probably in the bathroom, so she tiptoed her way to the modest kitchen. </p><p>She’d just finished preparing her chai tea when the bathroom’s door opened. Decided to ignore him, she kept her gaze down. </p><p>At least until she caught a glimpse of him with the corner of her eyes. That, snapped her attention back. Oh no, no no no no.</p><p>“CARDAN GREENBRIAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”</p><p>“I...what?” </p><p>“Could you please… I don’t know, maybe <em> put a fucking shirt on?! </em> ” She could already feel her blood gathering on her cheeks. </p><p>He paused and quirked an eyebrow. “For your information, Duarte, I tend to sleep naked. These pants are a sign of my consideration to you, since we’re at your place.” </p><p>The goddamn idiot was made of marble. Jude knew he wasn’t precisely one of those big muscular men, not that it meant he didn’t have everything in place. His well formed shoulders and arms were visible even with clothes, and now she could admire the slightly marked muscles of his torso all the way down to the V that disappeared under his pine-green pants. His shoes were off too. </p><p>“Are you blush-” He started, only to be cut by her murderous voice.</p><p>“Good night, Cardan.” Taking her cup, she crossed the place with big steps, slamming the bedroom’s door behind her. </p><p>Leaning against the wood, she heard the couch creak as he laid down. Her breathing evened a little a few minutes after. </p><p>Shit, that had been rude. Even if he’d imposed his presence there he was still a guest, her mind scolded her. A really hot guest. No no, don’t think of that now.</p><p>As silently as she could she opened the door again. And pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh at what she saw.  </p><p>Cardan’s legs hung over the couch’s arm. Which made sense, considering how tall he was, but right now it only looked bloody ridiculous, and kind of adorable. She tried to ignore the guilt that pierced her heart again. He seemed stiff. An idea shone on her mind. A terrible terrible idea.</p><p>“Cardan?” She whispered.</p><p>He hummed in response.</p><p>She swallowed and walked towards him. “You can’t sleep in there.”</p><p>He scoffed and looked at her through hooded eyes, dark and deep made her heart skip a beat. “If you’re trying again to convince me to leave…”</p><p>“I’m not.” Jude blurted, passing a hand over her curls. Somehow words seemed to stuck in her throat. “I mean- even when you are completely ignoring me about you not needing to be here… I guess I… What I try to say is-”</p><p>“Jude Duarte is babbling. Gods, now I’m intrigued.” He breathed, propping himself on his elbows.</p><p>She crossed her arms and tilted her head elusively. It was humiliating how easy it was for him to put her on edge. “Shut up will you? You can’t stay on the couch, it’s small and uncomfortable… And I, well, I happen to own a double bed.” </p><p>Smooth, girl, smooth.</p><p>“Trying to lure me into your bed? So soon?” He teased, flashing her a smile, yet his joke didn’t reach his eyes. Something in them was different, they were wider, intense.</p><p>“You’re intentionally being an asshole.” She said, gritting her teeth. This time his tricky words and good looks wouldn’t affect her. She couldn’t allow it. “I just meant that we can both sleep there. Like, as far away as the bed allows but at least you could rest.”</p><p>For a second he just looked at her. Not mocking or rude, she couldn’t place the expression in his face. His jaw set, chest raising and falling slowly. “You don’t have to, Jude. I’m ok in here.”</p><p>“Don’t lie. Besides I’d feel better too. Not because- Ugh, I’d feel better knowing that I could at least make your staying more bearable, I guess.” That wasn’t so bad. Yet. And honestly she couldn’t tell if it was worse if he accepted, or refused. </p><p>Back in her room an awkward silence filled the atmosphere as both laid side to side. Somehow, even if they were not touching, Jude could feel the heat of his skin. Her heart hammered so fast she swore he could listen to it.</p><p>“So…” He started.</p><p>Panic filled her senses, she needed to cut any conversation before saying or doing something she’d regret later. “There’s no need to mention it, just go to sleep… please.” She rolled onto her side, facing away from Cardan. “Good night.”</p><p>Jude barely heard him sigh. “Sweet dreams, Jude.”</p><p>     ~</p><p>It was hot. Really really hot. Fuck he couldn’t move. How much had he drank last night?</p><p>Wait. No, last night he didn’t go out with Locke. He’d said he would spend the weekend with his girlfriend, at least this month’s. Cardan had stopped mocking him for it long ago. </p><p>Eyes still closed, he grimaced and tried to stretch but something held down his arm. As Cardan became more and more aware of his body, the memories of the day before flashed in his mind. The failed meeting with Jude, the flowers he’d spend almost an hour choosing, her body going limp against him, the useless doctor… Jude offering him her bed to sleep.  </p><p>That’s when something tickled his neck, startling him. </p><p>No, not something.</p><p>Cardan’s eyes snapped open, he looked down and froze when he realized Jude’s body was pressed flush against him, one of her hands resting on his chest. Somehow their legs impossibly tangled. Terrified, he found his own arm encircling her waist, bare skin touching his fingers since her too big shirt had rolled up in her sleep.  </p><p>She shifted a little and her nose brushed his neck again, letting out a small breath that sent hot shivers down his body.</p><p>Any knowledge of how to move or think completely forgotten. He stared blankly at the ceiling. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck fuck fuck shit what the fucking fucks. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!!<br/>Also, I LOVE comments *wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected declarations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cardan wakes up to his best dream and his worst nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck shit what the fucking fucks. </em>
</p>
<p>Cardan was in deep shit, his mind repeated over and over. Deep shit. The very moment he felt her body, her skin against his, his senses went completely numb. He tried to mentally scold his heart to calm it down. Any moment now Jude would wake up and notice his heartbeat betraying him. Fuck she smelled so good, she was everywhere.</p>
<p>Glancing down at her he couldn’t help biting back a groan. She looked so peaceful. He was accustomed to a defensive Jude, always with her guards up and squinting eyes. </p>
<p>He tightened his hold on her, not having enough mind to avoid it. Jude made a sound and shifted again, her leg moved higher making him nearly choke when it grazed an extremely sensitive area. He needed to get out of that bed. Now. Before something other than his heartbeat sold him out too. The daydream was over.</p>
<p>As slow as he could he untangled his legs, pausing each time he felt Jude move. If it was on him, he would’ve stayed like that the whole day but he had the feeling she wouldn’t appreciate it when she woke. And Cardan intended to stick to his promise to take care of her. A thing he couldn’t do if she murdered him.</p>
<p>He turned back before exiting the room. Her hair sprawled around her like a haze, her body curled over the spot he’d occupied until a few moments ago except that now she held the pillow between her arms. He felt the corner of his lip tug up a little, even if she didn’t feel the same for him, at least he could keep this moment in his memory.</p>
<p>Deep breaths, he reminded himself. </p>
<p>Now, he needed to think about something else. Something that wasn’t her tender skin or the feeling of her body around him. He’d already imagined some stuff but to have an actual feeling to go with it… Would she be pissed if he took a cold shower?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jude woke with a start. </p>
<p>It took her eyes a minute to get accustomed to the light. Had she slept with the curtains open? She buried her face back on the pillow, letting the coolness and the smell of it fill her senses. A deep, masculine scent that always made her toes curl. Until she realized the smell wasn’t from her dream. </p>
<p>She rose her head again and looked around, remembering there was supposed to be someone else sleeping in that bed too, but he wasn’t in the room anymore. </p>
<p>Then she felt everything wobble, not as bad as the days before but when she tried to sit somehow nearly ended falling off the bed. Jude laid back squeezing her eyes shut. Dammit. </p>
<p>“Cardan?” her voice sounded like sandpaper. This stomach flu was determined to leave her even without dignity. Clearing her throat she called for him again, a little louder.</p>
<p>She heard the door open, rushed steps coming in. </p>
<p>“Jude? Is everything ok?” </p>
<p>She hesitated, refusing to open her eyes. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand grazing her forehead. Cardan mumbled a low curse and left the room for merely seconds before she heard him return. </p>
<p>“Here, drink this.” </p>
<p>Half-opening her eyes, she took him in. Still wearing only those damn pants, his hair looked damp. And he smelled like… was that her soap? He held a glass of water and her pills on his hands. “Do you need help sitting up?”</p>
<p>Jude grunted. “Of course not, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and wait for her to sit before handing the fever pills. “You need to take one every 12 hours. I’ll set an alarm for later.” </p>
<p>“Did you took a shower?”</p>
<p>The question took him by surprise, she noticed a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, disappearing just as quickly. “Were you planning to keep me here an entire weekend without bathing?”</p>
<p>“I- no, of course not. It’s probably better, since you already left your stink in my bed.”</p>
<p>Agape, Cardan took a hand to his chest, mockingly offended before walking to the door, only half turning to grin at her. “Keep repeating that to yourself, Duarte. By the way, if you didn’t want me to waste any water, we could’ve showered together. Let me know next time, will ya?”</p>
<p>She choked on her water, almost spitting out the damn pill. </p>
<p>Before Jude could answer anything he peeked into the room, now wearing shoes and a t-shirt. “I’m going out to buy some food, apart from the soup I cooked yesterday there is nothing edible in that box of doom you call fridge. Want anything in particular?”</p>
<p>“Slices of your head with sauce.”</p>
<p>“Lovely. Go back to sleep, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jude chuckled under her breath and lied back, she’d be up in a moment, just needed to rest her eyes a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>A low clashing sound woke her up. </p>
<p>She sniffed a bit, Cardan was probably back since a delicious smell of food danced through her nostrils. The dizziness was gone too, so she made her way out of the room. </p>
<p>Cardan stood in the middle of the kitchen, facing away from her. He hummed a song under his breath. “That was fast.” she teased, biting back a laugh when he startled.    </p>
<p>He turned, smiling in that dazzling way of his. “Couldn’t find the appropriate sauce to go with my head, but I got us some fruit.”</p>
<p>“I smell pancakes.” Jude said, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so excited, you can have only one. Your stomach isn’t strong enough yet.” </p>
<p>Her mouth fell open. “Who are you, the pancake police? That’s terrorism!”</p>
<p>Cardan chuckled, taking the food to the table. “Don’t argue. Sit.”</p>
<p>That guy was seriously doing everything in his power to make her throw him out to the couch again. Maybe she should. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cardan knew he was a nice chef, he was proud of it.. Not that he ever had to actually cook, his father always hired people to do that. But he’d learned at young age when he sneaked into the kitchen to play and watched the cooks. Sometimes they would let him help, and the more he grew, the harder his tasks were. All of those years were finally paying off.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you bought this with the old man down the corner? Because I always buy my food there and I swear to god, it never taste this good.” Jude asked for the second time, eating the last piece of apple.</p>
<p>“Call it a secret ingredient.”</p>
<p>“Poison? Are you trying to poison me?” She teased, making his eyes roll.</p>
<p>“Yes Jude, I’m here taking care of you and cooking pancakes so I can poison them and finally get rid of you.” He stood, grabbing the dishes and placing them on the sink. Somehow, he was able to feel her gaze fixed on his back.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question yesterday, you know?” She hesitated. “About why are you doing all of this.” </p>
<p>Cardan paused for a second before focusing back on the cleaning. “I did.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Jude scoffed. “Then answer me this, why were you so angry when you first arrived here?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t, you were delirious.”</p>
<p>He heard the chair creak and turned to find Jude leaning on the opposite side of the counter, with that look still on her face. Her hair remained a bit ruffled from her sleep and it took all of his self control to not to tuck a wild curl behind her ear.  </p>
<p>“Cardan. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I’d already ordered our coffee” He shrugged, putting aside the remaining fruit. Trying to keep himself busy with something.</p>
<p>Jude blinked. “That’s it? You got mad because you had to paid for them?”</p>
<p>“No! It’s just I- “ Fuck, why on earth was that woman so insistent. “I might or might not bought you something.”</p>
<p>Jude seem to considerate it for a moment, then frowned.</p>
<p>“A muffin?” She asked. “I know Joanne’s bakery abilities are amazing but that’s a bit extreme.”</p>
<p>“No Jude.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“Then I’m not understanding what-”</p>
<p>“I got you some flowers, ok?” There. He’d said it.</p>
<p>They stared at each other and after a moment of silence Jude mumbled. “Is- is Joanne selling flowers now?”</p>
<p>The corner of his lip tugged a little, every time the nice lady tried to sell any new product he would buy two of them. Supporting local economy, he called it. Still, it was not the case.</p>
<p>“No. She is not.” He swallowed, resignation tainting his words. “I got them before I arrived to the coffee shop”</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>Cardan motioned to a lonely rose already dying on a vase. “You seem to like flowers”</p>
<p>“I do. But, why?”</p>
<p>Sighing again, louder, he rested his elbows on the counter and looked at her. Really looked at her. Wide eyed and mouth pressed in a thin line, she seemed almost afraid. </p>
<p>“I wanted to give you something. A gift, you may call it.”</p>
<p>“Cardan, why?”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth but hesitated. He’d planned something different, not very elaborated since details were not his thing but certainly an interrogation wasn’t it. It caught him off guard. So he could do nothing more than raise his gaze to hers again, hoping. Wishing that his bare expression made her understand...</p>
<p>Their eyes locked for barely seconds before Jude pulled back, “You rutten asshole. You won’t pull that crap with me again.” She hissed, scowling in anger. Oh did he know that expression. </p>
<p>His heart sank. </p>
<p>“What? Jude-”</p>
<p>“Oh, stop pretending!” She nearly shouted, balling her hands into fists “Are you not satisfied after you ridicule me that day? That party at your frat house?”</p>
<p>“Party?” Various images flooded through his mind. Loud music, the smell of beer but most importantly, the scent of <em>her.</em> The only time he could be that close to Jude before their rivalry started. That day... “Wait. Are you talking about sophomore year? Locke’s party?” </p>
<p>“Of course I’m talking about that <em>stupid party</em>! You were not that drunk, so don’t pretend you’ve forgotten. You saw me alone, asked me to dance. You flirted with me so you could ask me about Marrow’s final project. Next thing I knew you presented something almost identical. Got you an A+ of course, while I got an- ”</p>
<p>Cardan couldn’t believe his ears. “Jude Duarte, are you fucking serious?! That was years ago!” </p>
<p>“What does it matter?” She answered, turning to walk away. He straightened and followed her.</p>
<p>“Well, I was younger and stupid for a start. Second of all, we barely knew each other back then… things are different now.” Cardan stepped in front of her, blocking the way to her room. With gentle hands he grabbed her shoulders, urging her to look at him.</p>
<p>“How are they different? What could’ve possibly changed that magically turned you into a decent human being?” Now he felt as if he was slapped.</p>
<p>“Oh so you don’t think of me as a decent human being, then? Last time I checked, such a monster would’ve never spend all those days by your side, laughing. Nor would it be here now, taking care of you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah and why was that huh? Just so you could steal all of my work again?” She sneered. </p>
<p>“Fuck Jude, I did it because I love you!” </p>
<p>She froze as if his words just hit her and said nothing. Searching for her gaze again he softened his voice. “I am in love with you, Jude Duarte.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” She barely breathed the words, but didn’t try to walk away again.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me.” </p>
<p>“Of course I don’t.” Her voice trembled just a bit, Cardan almost missed it. “You lie, that’s what you do. You flirt and you lie so you can get away with-”</p>
<p>Her words were cut off as he cupped her face and pulled her in, connecting their lips together. His heartbeat felt strong enough to be audible as his mouth pressed softly against hers. </p>
<p>A couple of seconds later he backed up barely an inch, partially opening his eyes to look into hers, hooded as well. “I’m not. I’m not lying to you, and if there’s any way to show you that...”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot” Jude croaked. </p>
<p>He pulled back, pressing his jaw, until Jude’s hands grasped his t-shirt preventing him from moving too far. “You’re the greatest idiot I’ve ever met.” She whispered and crashed their lips back together.</p>
<p>Something erupted on his chest as he felt her fingers dance through his hair, her mouth opening in a gasp the moment he gripped her waist and pressed her flush against him. </p>
<p>That second kiss wasn’t slow, or gentle whatsoever. Less so when the back of his knees bumped with the couch and made him sit because somehow and without him realizing, they were moving towards it. Not that it would stop them. Keeping his arms around her he pulled her down to straddle him, making her yelp. He chuckled and captured her lips again. </p>
<p>“If I find out you’re playing me again…” She breathed in his mouth starting to tug his shirt up.  </p>
<p>“You’ll kill me, I know.” Throwing the useless garment aside he watched as Jude drank him in with dark eyes. Ignoring the feeling twitching in his lower abdomen, he took her hand and press it to his chest. “And while I’d die a happy man under your hand, you must know that everything I said to you is true. And that I’m sorry... for hurting you before.”</p>
<p>Jude swallowed and lick her lips, swollen from the kisses. For a second, the only sound in the room was of their uneven breathing. </p>
<p>“I believe you…” A ghost of a smile played on her lips, using her other hand to trace his mouth, his jaw, his neck. “And just for you to know, I’d actually prefer you do other things under my hand. Rather than dying.”</p>
<p>“Show me.” Cardan groaned. He took her hips and pressed them harder against him, making their breaths hitch. </p>
<p>This time, when her cheeks were flushed and her skin too hot to the touch, he was absolutely sure, and glad, it had nothing to do with the damn flu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you hadn't noticed, I have a thing for protective Cardan and making out in couches.<br/>AND I'M PROUD OK 😌✌️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!!<br/>Also, I LOVE comments *wink*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>